1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capping of bottles and, more particularly, a torque wrench for applying a predetermined amount of torque to a cap when placing the cap on a bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated capping machines for applying screw-on caps are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,565, 3,906,706, 4,222,215, 5,151,897, 3,984,965 and 3,031,822. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,716,772 and 4,794,801, regarding torque evaluators. Manual torque wrenches are also known and, of course, caps may be applied by hand without the assistance of a wrench. It will be appreciated, however, that placing caps on bottles by hand without any tool is not very effective and is very inconsistent.